


Loredata

by WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019
Summary: «Энтерпрайз-Д» прибывает на родную планету Лора. Здесь команду ждёт одно из самых серьёзных испытаний за время их миссии.





	Loredata

**Author's Note:**

> Ретеллинг 1х13 TNG “Datalore”, автор вдохновлялся работами по mirror!TNG из выкладок команды Star Trek на ФБ-2016; вопрос об использовании идей и цитат с автором текстов урегулирован.

С каждым днём находиться на этом корабле становилось всё опаснее. Лор уже не был уверен в том, что даже его повелитель смог бы одолеть силы, собравшиеся на этом корабле. Как и в том, что ими не наделят ещё кого-нибудь. И тогда миссия окажется полностью провалена.

— Лор, что полезного мы можем найти на вашей планете? — Райкер, смотревший куда-то далеко вперёд. С тем же успехом он мог разглядывать сейчас самого Лора. С тех пор, как он получил силы Кью, никто не мог оказаться в уверенном одиночестве.

— Исследования доктора Сунга и его личные дневники. Ценнейшие научные открытия, которыми доктор Сунг не успел поделиться. Его убили вулканцы, а меня поставили служить здесь, — Лор изображал в своём голосе притворные гнев и скорбь.

Нельзя же было показать, что они там на самом деле найдут. Свою собственную смерть.

— Лор, а разве вулканцы не захватили исследования вместе с тобой? Может, нам они и не нужны вовсе?

— Они не смогли расшифровать код.

— Вулканцы? — Райкер развернулся и, чуть наклонив голову, внимательно посмотрел на Лора.

— Они глупее даже обычных терранцев, а это большое достижение. Мы подходим к планете, капитан, — тот не дал шанса возразить себе, переходя от перепалки к докладу, вмешаться в который Райкер уже не мог. Всегда упускал этот момент, к удовольствию Лора. Даже превращение в Кью не прибавило ума.

— Райкер, готовь группу высадки. Лор, задать координаты. Ла Форж, сканирование места по координатам.

— Лейтенант Шонаева, доктор Крашер, энсин Крашер.

Замечательно: Райкер взял самый сильный из своих составов, в очередной раз оставив Лора на мостике. Никто ему не помешает. Абсолютно никто. Пальцы со скоростью, не видимой человеческому глазу, ввели безопасные координаты для высадки на планету, а в позитронном мозге активировалась программа установления связи с повелителем.

Кристальная сущность была последним, что увидел доктор Сунг. Будет последним, что увидят люди. После этого механическая гегемония отправится в своё шествие по всей галактике. А может, даже и вселенной.

— Заместитель командира группы высадки Шонаева, — раздалось в коммуникаторе у Райкера, — мы на месте.

Лор почти жалел, что не мог ощутить приятной дрожи предвкушения в пальцах, как люди. Всё начиналось сейчас.

Райкер рядом щёлкнул пальцами.

С мостика он не исчез, но глаза его оказались слегка прикрыты. Тело, которым он предпочитал физически воспринимать всё вокруг, находилось уже не здесь.

Лору было нужно не так много времени.

***

Уэсли с матерью шли бок о бок, держа в руках фазеры и наставляя их на каждую следующую дверь лаборатории. Ничего. Колония оказалась пуста. Ни чьего-то праха, ни следов драки, ни даже трупов. Только гниющая еда и витавшие вокруг подобия мух. Недостаток колонизации планет М-класса в этом и заключался: очень часто на них обнаруживались не опасные паразиты, но раздражающие переносчики заболеваний.

— Раньше ты бегал за ними и отрывал им ноги, когда не учился, — в её голосе звучали нотки ностальгии. В последний раз он не учился, когда ещё в школку не поступил.

— Зачем мухи, когда есть люди? — улыбнулся он, увидев, как она в ответ едва заметно двигает уголками губ. Когда-то это было высшим одобрением для него. С годами же превратилось в признание равенства. — И вообще, мать, почему ты меня в инженерное так часто отправляешь?

— Во-первых, потому, что ты прикреплён к инженерному, — мать говорила спокойным, холодным, почти ледяным голосом. Она даже не разозлилась, — во-вторых, потому, что три начальника медицинской службы на одном корабле — это слишком много, а в-третьих, ты и без того всегда можешь помочь мне, когда я понадоблюсь. Разве не так, Уэсли?

Она резко развернулась влево, смотря в очередной дверной приём. Он высунулся у неё из-за плеча, слегка касаясь носом щеки и тихо произнося:

— Всё это очень и очень странно.

— Более чем. Коммандер Райкер, — мать коснулась коммуникатора. Не заработал.

— Кью, — шепнул Уэсли, входя в время без пространства, единственное место, где они с Райкером смогли бы найти друг друга, даже находясь на разных концах вселенной. К своему же несчастью.

— Путешественник, что происходит? — обращались они здесь исключительно по наименованию рас, давших им новые силы. Зачем, правда, ни один не понимал, но договорённость уже была достигнута.

— У нас нет связи. Коммуникаторы сдохли.

— Вы что-то нашли?

— Ничего, — ответил Уэсли. — Это меня и волнует.

— На корабле пока всё спокойно, — задержавшись на секунду, ответил Райкер, — пока что. Держать связь, Путешественник.

— Есть, Кью, — Уэсли вернулся в своё тело. — Мать?

— Ещё раз разляжешься на мне — и будешь лежать ещё очень долго, — процедила она, и Уэсли тут же отпрянул. — Что там?

— Билли говорит, что всё в порядке.

— Я бы не стала ему верить.

— Я тоже. Но мы с тобой путешествовать в пространстве не можем, — он продолжил свой путь по коридору вслед за ней, прикрывая спину.

Одна из дверей оказалась закрыта. Кивнув матери, Уэсли встал по другую сторону коридора и переключил фазер в режим максимальной мощности. Вместе они аккуратно вырезали дверь по контуру. Прижались к стене рядом. Уэсли достал из пояса и тут же бросил внутрь светошумовую гранату. Разорвавшись, она сверкнула, и тогда он прошёл внутрь. Мать двигалась вслед за ним.

Их ожидало странное зрелище.

— Это что, Лор?

— Нет, — Уэсли покачал головой, — похоже, что нет.

— Он не упоминал, что был не один.

— Полагаю, у него были на это причины. С компьютером справишься? — он подошёл к неизвестному андроиду и принялся осматривать его.

— Не позже, чем закончу с твоими голосовыми связками, — процедила мать в ответ.

Оборудование здесь, конечно, было слишком древним. Даже она, наверное, с таким только в детстве работала. Технологии для рабов. Как доктор Сунг ухитрился собрать что-то мощнее коммуникатора, для Уэсли осталось загадкой.

Он ощупал андроида сантиметр за сантиметром, ища причину дефекта в каждой части его тела. Ничего. Лишь коснувшись волос, он, сдержанно хмыкнув, увидел, что может вскрыть синтетическую кожу. Раз так, то, вероятно, не он один это делал.

— Все логи стёрты.

— Может, бэкап по дате обнаружения Лора?

— Запустила, пока ничего. Пробую физическое сканирование, пока не понимаю, что получится, — пробормотала мать.

Всё правильно. Кивнув, он с силой дёрнул за крышку и обнаружил единственный маленький тумблер. У столь совершенной модели была кнопка выключения. Какой гений только до этого додумался. Фыркнув, Уэсли дёрнул за тумблер и закрыл крышку, отпрыгнув в сторону и нацелившись на андроида фазером.

— Лор, нет! — крикнул тот, подаваясь вперёд и тут же вскакивая.

— Стоять на месте, — ещё громче, почти приказным голосом, произнесла мать.

— Кто вы? Где Лор? Где я? Когда?

— Доктор Беверли Крашер, «Энтерпрайз-Д». Энсин Уэсли Крашер, «Энтерпрайз-Д».

— Вы всё там же, где вас отключили.

— Значит, Лор... он что, привёл сюда ваш корабль?

— Что не так с Лором? Кто ты такой? — мать почти рычала.

— Меня зовут Дейта. Я брат Лора, — он поводил глазами из стороны в сторону, — того, кто он ответствен за гибель всех на этой станции, включая доктора Сунга. И теперь он решил сделать тоже с вашим кораблём.

— Уверен?

— Истина есть не-ложь, ложь есть не-истина, третьего не дано. Я не могу говорить то, что есть не-истина, — пробормотал неуверенно Дейта.

— Твой брат это сделал, — возразила мать.

— Мой брат может говорить то, что есть не-истина.

— Этого программно ограничили, — кивнул Уэсли. — Мать, что будем делать?

— Свяжись с... — рядом с ними вспыхнул яркий свет, и по кусочкам, начиная с костей, собралось третье тело Райкера, прерывая её. — А. Приятно, что ты появляешься, как только я о тебе вспоминаю, Билли.

— Не сейчас. Уэсли, рядом с кораблём выползло... хрен его знает, что именно выползло, но оно уничтожает органику. Я не могу подобраться к нему физически.

— Кидай в него чем-нибудь, — предложила Беверли. — У тебя же хватает гравитационных сил?

— Да, — Райкер прислонился к стене, явно переключаясь на управление другим своим воплощением. Уэсли едва услышал шёпот Дейты, монотонно процедившего:

— Кристальная сущность здесь.

***

Дейта не мог испытывать страха, ужаса или сострадания. Но если бы мог, то сейчас они бы нахлынули на него. Он вспомнил всё, что было.

_Лор не убивал тогда никого. Он просто ходил по всей территории колонии и хохотал. Дейта шёл за ним, прося остановиться. Но было бесполезно. Лор его не слушал. Он всё продолжал. Лучше бы убивал._

_ Кристальная сущность двигалась вслед за ними, уничтожая всю органическую жизнь. Вулканцы в панике пытались скрыться, но она не останавливалась, неумолимо продолжая преследование. Она казалась неуязвимой. Маленькие фигурки на её фоне — беззащитными. _

_ Лишь когда она пыталась коснуться Лора, тот активировал аппарат, находившийся у него в руке, и гравитационные волны устремлялись вверх. Сущность реагировала на них и тут же прекращала атаку. _

_ — Ты не можешь его уничтожить? _

_ — Его практически нельзя уничтожить. Гравитационными волнами, разве что, но построить такую установку они здесь не смогут. Нужен как минимум средних размеров корабль. А ты что, братец, собрался им помочь? _

_ Осмотревшись, Дейта хотел спросить, а был ли у него другой выход. Его брат уничтожал жизнь, способную на эмоции, на настоящий разум, на истинную борьбу: среди вулканцев были терранские рабы. Дейта не хотел допускать их смерти. Особенно такой. _

_ Он видел всё. Видел, как будто ветер чудовищной силы сдирает с жертв одежду. Следом принимался за кожу. Дейта видел, как почти ровными лоскутами её убирали с тел. Мышцы выходили наружу, кровавые ошмётки отрывались от туловища. Глаза выпадали из черепа. Кровь потоком лилась вниз. Плоть вулканцев взрывалась, мелкими зелёными частицами улетая в воздух. В конце ломались кости. Рёбра, таз, череп, руки и ноги. И сквозь почти поглощённые гортанные связки раздавался единственный предсмертный хрип. _

_ Всё это Дейта видел с замедлением. Для жертв не проходило более одной мучительной секунды. _

_ — Да, я... _

_Всё погасло перед глазами._

Когда он снова открыл их, внутренний хронометр показал разницу с предыдущей активацией более чем в двадцать лет.

***

— Мы можем её как-то уничтожить?

Терранцы никогда не менялись. Это его могло только радовать.

— Гравитационный импульс в триста шестьдесят миллионов герц. Периодичность три-три-четыре-три с интервалом в шесть секунд. По моим расчётам, вам потребуется осуществить реконфигурацию варп-ядра боевой станции и подсоединить его к центральным орудиям. Импульсы подавать через лёгкое ускорение. Это в общих чертах, точные технические описания...

Говоривший с ним закатил глаза, снова куда-то уходя. За ним последовал самый младший из трёх терранцев. Дейта остался один на один с доктором Крашер.

— Что вы будете делать теперь? — спросила она.

— Я не знаю, — он пожал плечами. — Я хочу стать терранцем. Настоящим терранцем.

Оставаться здесь было бесполезно. Слишком много времени он провёл один. А в одиночестве выполнить свою цель ему бы не удалось никак. Терранец становился собой лишь среди таких же, как он, в постоянной борьбе.

Лора они не пощадят. Дейту это не волновало. Не могло волновать. Он ведь хотел стать терранцем, а следовательно, всякого, кто представлял угрозу, следовало уничтожать.

— Вы не дума...

Договорить она не успела. Они стояли на мостике.

— Райкер, — раздался зычный мужской голос, — что этот железный ублюдок снова делает на моём мостике?

Дейта насторожился.

— Это не Лор, — произнёс вышедший из своего забытья энсин Крашер, — его брат. Если бы не он, эта дрянь ещё бы была жива. Он подсказал нам, как её уничтожить.

— Лор тоже сначала помогал нам, когда это было в его интересах, — отметила черноволосая женщина, стоявшая рядом с Райкером. — Этот может делать точно также.

— Простите, советник, не может. Я наблюдал за процессом его создания. В отличие от Лора, у него нет чипа эмоций, а также ему вшиты три закона роботехники, — отметил энсин Крашер.

— Подтверждаю, — добавил Райкер.

Пикард ещё раз внимательно посмотрел на них обоих и кивнул:

— Что ж. Помощь, как вы можете знать, среди терранцев не слишком ценна.

— Я знаком с вашей историей, — Дейта кивнул.

— Но сейчас настало время перемен. Вы присоединитесь к нам — или будете уничтожены. Коммандер Райкер может позаботиться об этом. Сопротивление ему бесполезно. Станьте терранцем — или умрите.

— Я выбираю присоединение, — отозвался Дейта, — поскольку вся моя жизнь была направлена на приближение к вашему виду. И будет. Разрешите приступать к выполнению обязанностей?

— Лейтенант-коммандер Дейта, занять место рулевого.

— Есть, сэр.

Он кивнул и, раздвигая ногами железо и провода, когда-то бывшие его братом, сел в кресло, за доли секунды считывая схему управления кораблём из памяти бортового компьютера.

Флот терранцев. Дейта не думал, что после захвата трона Споком эта организация восстанет хоть когда-нибудь. Но он даже ухитрился попасть сюда. И теперь готов был идти вперёд в новую эру — эру беспощадной схватки.

Его мечта стать терранцем наконец сбывалась. Осталось всего ничего — продолжительное перепрограммирование путём обучения тому, что же такое чувства и как раса его создателя их испытывает. Все инструменты в него были заложены ещё Сунгом. Воспользоваться ими он сумеет.

— Полный вперёд, — скомандовали ему. Дейта послушно нажал нужную кнопку на панели перед собой. Звёзды вокруг корабля превратились в длинные белые полосы. «Энтерпрайз-Д» вышла на заданный варп-5.

Так начался поход лейтенант-коммандера Дейты. Его миссией стало вернуть человечеству былую славу, использовав для этого силы, прежде неизвестные, силы, которые он будет искать там, где ещё никто до него не был.


End file.
